The Splendor of Gondolin
by seeing-spots
Summary: A night vigil on the walls of Gondolin. Glorfindel and Ecthelion friendship fic. Very angsty.


DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate. I am merely borrowing them to tell a very sad little story.

**The Splendor of Gondolin** by Jessie Syring

Even atop the most distant wall of Gondolin, the sounds of celebration near the King's Fountain reached the few soldiers on guard. With the setting of the sun on this, the longest day of the year, the celebration of Nost-na-Lothion would last until the rising of the sun.

"This is a strange place for two unmarried Elves. Would you not rather be down there?"

Golden-haired Glorfindel turned at those quiet words behind him. Ecthelion stood a short distance away, also dressed for guard duty. The dark-haired Elf stared toward the bright lights of the party as he joined Glorfindel. The cool evening breeze carried the distant sound of laughter and songs to their ears.

Ecthelion leaned against the wall, peering toward the Court of the King. "There are hundreds of maids down there who would surely catch the eye of Gondolin's most-eligible bachelor. They may even come looking for you to...watch the sun rise with them."

Glorfindel groaned. "Not you as well, Ecthelion," he said, turning to walk away.

Ecthelion caught his arm, his expression no longer one of amusement. "I spoke only in jest, my friend. Have I said something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I am sorry, Ecthelion." Glorfindel covered his friend's hand with his own, asking forgiveness with that heart-felt gesture. "I have just heard that too many times of late. Every married lord and lady in Gondolin has made it his or her business to see me wed to their daughter or niece or cousin or---" He broke off at the musical sound of Ecthelion's laughter. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Turgon has been nagging you as well, hasn't he?"

Glorfindel gaped at him. "How did you know?"

"There are only two Houses whose lords remain single, my friend. Whom do you think the High King harasses when you are not present? Besides," Ecthelion added with a smile, "since he became a grandfather, he thinks everyone should have that privilege."

Glorfindel gave a crooked smile. "He would not have to worry about it if his sole daughter had not married Tuor."

"But he would instead worry about which of us would kill the other to have sole access to her hand."

Ecthelion turned his back to the celebration and stared up at the night sky. The light of the full moon overhead obscured his view of all but the brightest stars. The soft light illuminated the Echoriath, giving the mountains an eerie blue-white glow and making the white towers of the city seem silver. Glorfindel joined him.

"You are worried," he said softly.

"Yes," the Noldor Elf admitted, looking at Glorfindel. "I have a feeling in my heart that we are no longer safe here. Last night, I dreamt of death. I saw Gondolin in flames."

Glorfindel shivered slightly at the thought. "I, too, have had troubling dreams. Since Nirnaeth Arnoediad, I have feared what would come our decision to aid Maedhros."

Ecthelion looked upon him with deep gray eyes. "Would you have preferred we stayed safely in Gondolin?"

"Perhaps." Glorfindel looked at his hands. "My hands were stained with the blood of innocents at Alqualonde because I listened to the words of Feanor's house. But the chance to see Morgoth slain...I would have forgiven them much for that."

"As would I, brother," Ecthelion said quietly.

They stood in companionable silence for a long time, staring out across the city. As the moon neared its zenith, they could see the Elves leaving the celebrations within the city and heading for the city walls---the best location to watch the sunrise still some hours off.

Distant cries caught their attention. These were sounds of alarm, not celebration. The northern skies were glowing with a light the color of fresh blood. As the two Elf warriors watched in horror, the glow spread until all the mountains to the north seemed ablaze and rivers of fire ran down the rocky slopes.

The thundering sound of a running horse reached their ears and they moved to the outer perimeter of the wall. A rider raced past, headed for the main gates. A second rider was fast approaching.

"What news?" shouted Ecthelion.

The rider reined in abruptly, searching the top of the walls as he controlled his excited mount. Locating the two lords, he hastily raised his hand in salute.

"We are under attack, my lords!" he shouted, his voice hoarse with excitement and fear. "The northern watches report a great host beyond number heading this way!"

The rider then spurred his horse toward the gates. Ecthelion and Glorfindel looked at each other, then looked back to the north. The ominous glow seemed nearer now. In the streets below, they could see signs of alarm as people ran to their houses, seeking shelter or armament.

"And so they come," Ecthelion whispered.

THE END


End file.
